Para Sempre
by Marih-chann
Summary: "...Porque eles não conseguem entender a forma como nos sentimos. Eles simplesmentem não confiam naquilo que não conseguem explicar. Eu sei que somos diferentes mas, dentro de nós, não somos tão diferentes assim..." Oneshot


_~~ surgindo das férias de alguns anos ;x_

Pois é, estava dando uma olhada ontem no meu perfil aqui do FF e vi que lá ainda está como se eu tivesse 17 aninhos, que lindo não, sendo que agora tenho meros 19 o_O

Muita gente não deve nem se lembrar de mim, enquanto outros simplesmente devem me odiar por ter abandonado ou meramente dado um "time" em fics como Tecno ( T.T ), bem, olhando meu perfil, milhagrosamente fui olhar minha pasta de trabalhos, e encontrei lá bem escondidinha uma oneshot que eu nem lembrava que existia mas que ao lê-la me criou uma coragem monstruosa de voltar a escrever xD Não sei se poderei retomar Tecno, é dificil, mas no mínimo retornarei com várias fanfics por aqui xD.

Bem, apresento a vocês um antigo trabalho que estava 'engavetado', NejiHina mudou muito, e provavelmente perdeu milhares de fãs, mas não importa! O sonho ainda existe! xD

**Nenhum personagem desta fanfic me pertence e isso não é novidade '-'**

* * *

**_Para Sempre_**

_Vamos, pare de chorar_  
_Tudo vai dar certo_  
_Apenas pegue minha mão_  
_Segure forte_  
_Eu te protegerei_  
_De tudo ao seu redor_  
_Eu estarei aqui_  
_Não chore_

Talvez eu tenha realmente mudado. É quase certo que não posso mais ser considerado sensato e lógico como era, a insanidade definitivamente me tomou, por uma boa causa é claro.

"_E-eu estou com medo..."._

"_Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui, e não vou deixar que nada te aconteça"._

_Um conforto, um sorriso, uma promessa. _

_..._

_Para alguém tão pequena_  
_Você parece tão forte_  
_Meus braços te abraçarão_  
_Manterão você segura e aquecida_  
_Este laço entre nós_  
_Não pode ser quebrado_  
_Estarei aqui_  
_Não chore_

Depois de um tempo, eu finalmente pude perceber e não era uma simples paixão, mesmo eu não sabendo realmente o que seria uma paixão. Era algo inesplicável, forte.

Era como se minha vida dependesse da sua, e te ver chorar, realmente não era uma situação agradável. Nada agradável.

Aprendi com o tempo que _você_ deveria ser o grande gênio do clã Hyuuga, não pelo poder em combate, mas pela bondade e pela força interna que adquiriu sozinha com suas próprias iniciativas.

Eu posso acabar me arrependendo, ou talvez não. Mas, eu sei que o certo não é necessáriamente o que acham ser certo, e sim o que fizermos para no sentirmos bem, não é?

Minha força, minha vontade de viver... Foi o que você acabou se tornando.

"M-me esforçarei mais... Eu prometo Otou-san"

"Promessas não significam nada, você tem uma obrigação, e deve cumprí-la".

Talvez as coisas realmente seriam diferentes.

..._  
_  
_Porque você estará em meu coração__  
__Sim. Você estará em meu coração__  
__De hoje em diante  
Agora e para sempre__  
__Você estará em meu coração__  
__Não importa o que disserem__  
__Você estará aqui em meu coração, sempre!_

E talvez, meu maior desafio seja comigo mesmo. Eu o venho enfrentando há muito tempo... Talvez desde há época em que lutamos.

"P-por favor! Treine comigo mais uma vez!"

"Não posso te machucar... _Não consigo_".

As coisas realmente iam caminhando diferentes, seguindo um rumo completamente indefinido que nós mesmos traçamos sem querer.

A frieza, a falta de palavras e a arrogância eram abandonadas aos poucos, graças a você.

...

_Por que eles não conseguem entender__  
__A forma como nos sentimos__  
__Eles simplesmente não confiam__  
__Naquilo que não conseguem explicar__  
__Eu sei que somos diferentes mas,__  
__Dentro de nós__  
__Não somos tão diferentes assim_

"E-eu vou embora...".

"Eu vou com você".

"Você não precisa ir, é algo que devo enfrentar sozinha".

"Não estou me oferecendo, estou dizendo que _vou_, você _gostando _ou _não_".

E provavelmente por dentro, bem lá no fundo, não éramos tão diferentes assim.

_... "Uma vergonha!"..._

_..."Eles são da mesma família"... "primos!"..._

_E você estará em meu coração__  
__Sim, você estará em meu coração__  
__De hoje em diante  
Agora e para sempre__  
__Não dê ouvidos ao que dizem__  
__porque, o que eles sabem?__  
__Nós precisamos um do outro__  
__Ter um ao outro, abraçar__  
__Eles verão com o tempo__  
__Eu sei_

"Estamos n-nos desligando do clã a partir de hoje, Otou-san" – O homem cuspiu todo o chá que estava bebendo no mesmo instante.

"Faça como quiser, não preciso realmente de uma vergonha como você para ser minha herdeira!".

"Hinata-sama não precisa exatamente de um pai como você".

_  
__Eles verão com o tempo__  
__Eu sei__  
__Nós mostraremos a eles juntos_

_..._

E se tivéssemos voltado atrás, se tivéssemos desistido e nos rendido no último momento, não estaríamos aqui agora.

Eu te amo, você está em meu coração, e agora as coisas realmente tem um sentindo.

_Porque você estará em meu coração__  
__Sim, você estará em meu coração__  
__De hoje em diante  
Agora e para sempre__  
__Oh, você estará em meu coração__  
__Não importa o que dizem__  
__Você estará em meu coração, sempre__  
__Sempre..._

**FIM**

* * *

Bem, é isso, espero que gostem :)

Beijos, Marih.


End file.
